I Will Buy You a New Life
by Shilynne
Summary: A songfic that's not really a songfic. The words of the song are hidden so you actually read them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but his name is only in this fic once.. OK, I don't own Molly, Arthur, or Ron Weasley or someone who's name I won't say cuz it'll ruin the whole fic.. "I Will Buy You a New Life" belongs to Everclear, even though I am totally obsessed with the lyrics.  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to make a songfic, where the people actually READ the lyrics, so in this fic, the song is part of the letters, so HAAAAA!!!!  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley closed the shoe box and wiped a tear from her eye. All these memories were getting to her head. She set the box on her desk and exited her room.  
  
10 minutes later, Ron Weasley walked into his parents room. He was looking for the quills that he had given to his mother to keep for him during the summer. It was the day before the school train left and his mums had told him to find them because she was busy making dinner for the whole Weasley family and Harry and Hermione also. She told him that they were in a box up in her room and he would have to find them himself because she was busy. 'She didn't have to be so snappy about it. All I did was ask...' He walked over to his parents shelf where there were dozens of boxes and books. 'Oh joy... This is gonna take me forever.......'  
  
After he had looked in several boxes already, he sighed and turned around, spying a green shoe box on his mother's desk by the door. He walked over and opened it, finding it piled to the top with pieces of used parchment. He was about to close the box, defeated, but instead his curiosity got the better of him. He took out a piece of parchment and found that all the pieces were bound together with a Rubber Band. He decided that they were probably in a special order. He took the first one out of the rubber band and started reading. He immediately found out that it was an old letter. It said:  
  
  
  
Arthur,  
  
Hey, here's the money that I owe you. So you can pay the bills. I'll give you more when I get paid again. I hate those people who love to tell you money is the root of all that kills. They have never been poor. They've never had the joy of a welfare Christmas. Sorry, I'm doing my speech again... I know. I remember what you said after school ended. 'We will never look back.' Well, Arthur sometimes it's so hard... Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later, OK?  
  
  
  
Molly  
  
  
  
Ron moved to the next letter.  
  
  
  
Arthur,  
  
So how are you? Yes, I know, you already told me... You feel better yet? You say you wake up crying? And you don't know why? You get up and go lay down beside my "baby's" room. Well, your brother might not be that old, but I guess he is kind of comforting. Yep, that's my baby. Tell him I miss him, will ya?  
  
Yeah, I guess I'm doing OK. I mean, not as bad as you. (Laugh, Arty, laugh!) Well, anyway, I moved in with the strangest guy. Can you believe he actually thinks that I am really alive? Usually the guys that I'm with think of me as an accessory or something that makes them look good. Sigh. Well, I'll stop talking goosh because this letter is long enough. I'll see you around.  
  
Molly  
  
  
  
Ron knew he really shouldn't be looking through his parent's stuff, but he couldn't really help it. It was actually kinda interesting. He moved on to the next letter that was in a different handwriting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly,  
  
How are you? I'm just great. Have you been thinking about your answer? Remember, if you are with me, I will buy you a garden where your flowers can bloom. I will buy you a new car that's perfect, shiny and new. I will buy you that big house. The one that's way up in the West Hills. I will buy you a new life. If you have any doubts, I swear, yes, I will.  
  
LM  
  
  
  
Ron was quite confused, because his father's initials certainly weren't LM and it wasn't his handwriting. However, he went to the next letter.  
  
  
  
Molly,  
  
Yes I know all about that other guy. There's Mark, that handsome man with athletic thighs. And Lucius, that obsessive little rich boy. They might make you think you're happy. Maybe for a minute or two. But, they can't make you laugh. They can't make you feel the way that I do. Molly, I'll see you. Try not to do anything that you might regret later on.  
  
Love,  
  
Arthur  
  
  
  
Ron went back to the third letter again to check something with a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
  
  
Molly,  
  
How are you? I'm just great. Have you been thinking about your answer? Remember, if you are with me, I will buy you a garden where your flowers can bloom. I will buy you a new car that's perfect, shiny and new. I will buy you that big house. The one that's way up in the West Hills. I will buy you a new life. If you have any doubts, I swear, yes, I will.  
  
LM  
  
  
  
Yes, LM. Lucius Malfoy. ' 'I will buy you a new life'? That bastard.' Trying to forget the terrible feeling in his stomach, Ron went to the next one. It looked like it had been torn out of a diary. And, yes, it was addressed to 'Journal'.  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today has been possibly the best day of my life. I always knew Arthur liked me. And I liked him. But I knew he didn't think it would work. He's always been so ashamed of his family's status in the world. But, it seems that he's finally gotten a clue and he wrote the sweetest letter to me. Lucius keeps writing me these stupid letters about how if I marry him, he'll buy me a new life. You can't buy a new life.  
  
But, anyway, I left and I went to Arthur's this afternoon. I knocked on the door and when he answered I just started blurting out stuff. This is about the equivalent of what I said, "I know we can never look back. But, will you please let me stay the night? Will you please let me stay the night?" I just kept repeating that over and over. It was quite embarrassing now that I think of it...  
  
But, he let me stay and at about 6:30 in the evening, Lucius called. I thought that no one would ever know where I was, but I think he must have been reading my mail or something. Anyway, I got really mad at him and he started in on his old, "I will buy you a garden, where your flowers can bloom. I will buy you a new car. Perfect, shiny, and new. I will buy you that big house. Way up in the West Hills." thing. It gets kind of annoying after a while. I was yelling at him and Arthur came in and took the phone from me. He listened to Lucius' pointless jabbering for a bit and then he said really calmly, "Lucius, she's not marrying you, no matter what you get for her." He paused and I think Lucius asked him something around, "Why the h*ll not?". Arthur turned and smiled at me, reassuring me that everything would be OK and he said, "Because she's marrying me." Needless to say, I was really surprised because this is Arthur and you know what I said before about him and his family's status......  
  
Well, after he hung up on Lucius' stuttering, I gave him a big huge hug and when I asked him if he was kidding, he said that, no, he was totally serious. I mean, I guess it was kind of rude not to ask first, but that really doesn't matter anymore. Arthur and I had a really long talk about the past and future and I found out that I was right that he has always loved me, but he always wanted to give me more than what he has. I told him that it didn't matter and how I've felt ever since we first met. Now I know that, yes, it has been the best day of my life. So far. Well, I've been up all night and I need to get some sleep. Goodnight.  
  
Molly  
  
  
  
Ron put the letters back in the box and shut it. There were hundreds of unanswered questions floating through his head, but he settled them by thinking that he shouldn't have read his parents' stuff anyway.  
  
He found the quills in a box on the bottom shelf. He put them in his room and went downstairs not knowing what to say to his mom when he got down there.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, whatcha think? You like? R/R. OK, I really don't know what they were doing with a phone, but how else were they supposed to talk to each other? I mean, I guess they could've used Floo Powder, but I just thought of that as I'm writing this and I'm not gonna go back and change the whole thing just cuz I was too lazy to think when I first got the idea for this fic. But anyway, do you want a sequel, more chapters? Name it. I aim to please. Just, no flames please. I no like fire... ^_^ And, if I do more, it will probably be a Ron/Hermione romance in the end. I might try not to do that if there are many H/H shippers reviewing, but R/Hr IS my nature...^_^ 


End file.
